Hearts Like Fire
by KiteRide86
Summary: It's been a month since the destruction of the Starkiller. Finn is much better, but still sore and taking it easy. Poe's barely left his side, though there hasn't been much for him to do otherwise. The First Order has been eerily quiet and the Resistance has mostly been regrouping and making repairs to their ships. There's still no word from Rey, who left to find Luke Skywalker.


Finn looks up from his cards to meet Poe's eyes, keeping his face flat.

Poe's eyes narrow. "What?"

Finn looks back at his cards and then up to Poe again, mouth taught.

Poe's suspicious.

The mess hall is nearly empty now, only a few groups still scattered about the wide room.

"I've got three Supernovas and two Red Giants," Finn says, finally.

"What? No you don't. That's bullshit. I call bullshit." Poe's face lights up.

Finn lays down his hand and leans back in his chair, trying to keep his smirk subtle, but it's the first hand he's won since they started playing a week ago, so inside he's beaming.

Poe looks from the revealed hand to Finn's smirk. His shock transforms into a smile. "Well done, buddy. I'm officially impressed and it takes a lot to impress the best pilot in the Resistance."

Finn shakes his head, full on smiling now, which makes Poe's smile even wider.

"You might have to duke that out with Rey now," Finn says.

Poe's smile falters.

"I wish Rey were here to see this. I wonder if she's even played this before. You should teach her when she gets back," Finn says.

Poe's heart chars a bit. "Sure," he says, curtly.

It's hard not to be jealous of Rey. He hasn't even met her yet, just watched as she left on the Millennium Falcon, but his despise grows deeper every time Finn mentions her name, which feels like every other word. Finn hasn't stopped talking about her since he woke up. Poe has heard their story of escape from Jakku so many times he feels like he was there. He can't help picturing the two of them, Finn and Rey, narrowly escaping the fighters only to embrace in a moment of triumph. His stomach churns.

"I'm going to get some more soup before they close the line for the night. Want anything?" Finn asks.

"No, I'm good. You need any help?" Poe asks, suddenly wishing he hadn't.

Finn shoots him a don't-pity-me look and walks away.

Poe sighs, looking down at his empty tray and the cards scattered on the table. His heart burns for Finn: a low simmer that he can't seem to extinguish. When Finn's with him it's ablaze, but as soon as he leaves it's more like heartburn. That's when the doubt comes: when Poe's alone. He still hasn't seen any indication that Finn feels the same.

A crash startles Poe and he quickly turns around to see Finn kneeling on the ground, one fist pressed against the smooth concrete, tray beside him, a puddle of soup spread across the floor. Poe runs over and kneels down next to him.

"Are you…"

"I'm fine," Finn says, frustration in his voice.

Poe stays silent, waiting for him.

"Sorry." Finn's eyes meet Poe's then dart to his lips and dilate before returning to meet his eyes once more.

Poe's widen. His heartbeat quickens, flames rising higher.

A man runs into the cafeteria, diverting their attention.

"It's Rey. She's back with Luke Skywalker!" The man yells, before moving on to the next room.

Finn's face lights up. He smiles at Poe and then, though hampered, begins running towards the entrance.

Poe doesn't follow, though everyone else in the mess hall does. He gets up, finds a rag, and cleans up the spilled soup.

Finn's heart is a furnace, burning up his insides until they're liquid, sloshing around with nervous anticipation. People keep passing him, though he thought he was running. He tries picking up the pace, but his back protests, so he continues on as best he can.

Finally he reaches the hangar, eyes eagerly scanning the room until they land on her and the man beside her: Luke. His tattered robe and unkempt beard make him look more like an old hermit and less like the powerful Jedi he's imagined.

Rey's eyes lock onto Finn's and she offers a wide grin, face lighting up. She starts walking towards him, but then picks up the pace into a full run. Finn's legs are bolted to the floor. He's stunned. He's missed her so much. He's pictured this moment a thousand times, but now his body doesn't seem to know what to do. Then she reaches Finn and throws her arms around him. He rests his head on her shoulder.

Poe finally enters the hangar, the last one on site to do so. He sees Finn and Rey in a warm embrace. His heart sears him. He's lost Finn. He's certain. He turns around and starts to head back. He can't handle this right now. It's not like he was going to get to meet Luke right away, anyhow. His only mission was to find Luke and Rey had topped him even at that. Before Poe makes it to the door he hears his name.

"Poe!" Rey calls.

Poe turns around to see Rey smiling brightly at him. He has no choice but to move towards her. He tries to turn on his trademark charm, but the smile's not coming naturally this time. Rey extends a hand and he accepts it in a firm shake.

"Poe," she says again, this time calm. "I'm Rey. I know we haven't formally met, but BB-8's told me all about you. That little droid's right, you do have the best hair in the galaxy."

Poe can't help but smile. Rey's energy is contagious.

Finn is beaming. His two favorite people in the galaxy have finally met.

"We'll speak later," Rey says to the both of them, still smiling. She returns to Luke's side, where General Organa and the other officials are greeting him.

Finn watches her as she leaves and then turns to Poe. "I can't...Isn't this the best day?"

"Sure is," Poe says, simply.

Finn can't hold back his excitement and pulls Poe into a hug. He draws his head back and gazes into Poe's eyes. Poe thinks they're glittering, possibly on the verge of tears. Finn moves his hand to the back of Poe's neck and kisses him. Poe's too startled to kiss back, so Finn pulls away, looking frightened. Poe's shock registers.

"Did I…" Finn begins, hurriedly.

Poe doesn't let him finish, initiating a kiss of his own. Finn's fear softens and he tightens his embrace, trying to pull Poe even closer. Finally they part.

"This is...the best day," Poe says between breaths.

Finn smiles wide. Their hearts ablaze.


End file.
